


Фиялки не бесплатные

by nikirik



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ по мотивам пьесы Бернарда Шоу "Пигмалион"/ фильма "Моя прекрасная леди". И таки да, МакЭвой в роли Одри Хепберн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фиялки не бесплатные

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: внутри фонетика! и Стив МакКуин! то, что кажется опечаткой - всего лишь робкая попытка передать неповторимый шотландский акцент)))

Сначала на стол шлепается журнал, а уже потом на стул Фассбендер, элегантный, как рояль.  
\- Вот, опять, - сквозь зубы цедит Майкл, тыкая в заголовок " Потерял остатки "Стыда". - Они из-за моего пениса ничего больше не видят. Все ты виноват, Стив.  
\- Не нравится - верни кубок Вольпи, - не моргнув глазом, парирует МакКуин. - Что разнылся, популярность надоела?  
\- Да им только и надо, что смазливая мордашка...  
\- С большим членом, - встревает МакКуин, но Майкла уже понесло.  
\- Чтобы улыбалась пошире и говорила более-менее складно. Кому нужно актерское мастерство...  
\- Если у тебя большой член, я понял, понял, - Стив подзывает официантку со счетом. - Ты, кстати, сейчас жаловался или хвастался?  
\- Я это говорю к тому, - сжигая сигарету в две затяжки, чеканит Майкл, - что эта слава ничего не стоит. Из любого мальчика с улицы можно сделать эту вашу пресловутую "звезду".  
\- Только вот не надо гипербол, - протестует Стив, - так уж и из любого.  
\- Пари? - У Фассбендера в глазах азарт ирландца, который вот-вот сорвет куш на собачьих бегах.  
-Пари, - покорно соглашается МакКуин, потому что чем бы дитя не тешилось.

 

Создание, поджидающее его на выходе из кафе, похоже на лубочного ангела: карминный румянец, алая ниточка улыбающихся губ, васильковые глаза, на фоне которых скромный букет, который он держит, кажется унылым выцветшим веником. Красивые у тебя фанаты, Фассбендер, завидует сам себе Майкл, воспитанные. С цветами встречают.  
\- Фиялки, - и Майкл получает увесистый шлепок по протянутой руке, - не бесплатные.  
Акцент настолько чудовищный, что поначалу Майклу кажется, будто ему в уши насыпали гравий.  
\- Простите, что Вы сказали? - он с трудом фокусирует взгляд и замечает, что на парне драная джинсовая куртка, волосы торчат немытыми патлами, а ногти выдают рабоче-крестьянское происхождение.  
\- Шиллинг, говорю, гони, прахфессор, - снисходительно поясняет оборванец.  
\- Как зовут? - Майкл механически лезет в карман за кошельком.  
\- Зовут зовуткой, величают уткой, - совсем уж наглеет пацан.  
\- А серьезно?  
\- Ну, Джеймс.  
\- Идем со мной.  
\- Э, нет, мужик, на хуй - это прямо и немного направо, а к пидорам - в соседний переулок.  
Джеймс уже готов слинять, но банкнота в пальцах у Майкла слишком заманчива. Тактика "выхватить и бежать" с Фассбендером не срабатывает, захват у него железный, и вот уже Майкл волочет голосящего недоросля за запястье к отелю Стива.

\- Стив, смотри, а ты, - Майкл грозит парню пальцем, - молчи.  
\- Так я чё-та не понял, - немедленно разевает рот Джеймс.  
\- Условия такие, - прихватывая парня за плечи покрепче, говорит Майкл, - я беру его к себе на месяц, избавляю от этой чертовой каши у него во рту, порепетирую с ним какой-нибудь монолог - и на пробы!  
\- Знаю я эти ваши пробы! - отчаянно вопит Джеймс, пытаясь одновременно боднуть Майкла в челюсть и стукнуть пяткой по лодыжке. - Вы ирландские рыжебородые черножопые пидоры!  
\- У мальчика склонность к поэзии, сильные легкие и богатая мимика, - пыхтит Майкл, с ловкостью санитара психбольницы удерживая Джеймса от членовредительства.  
МакКуин произносит что-то среднее между "Безумству храбрых поем мы песню" и "Только такой феерический мудак, как ты, Майкл, мог связаться с этим шотландским чучелом". Но Майкл не слышит его тирады из-за собственного ора, потому что мелкий поганец умудряется извернуться и пребольно цапнуть его за бедро.  
\- Сила его страсти превозмогалась только стонами ее оргазма, - меланхолично комментирует МакКуин и добавляет напоследок с порога, - Дерзай, Майкл.

-Как продвигаются дела с нашим подопечным?  
-Прогрыз дырку в костюме от Армани, разбил лампу от Тиффани, - начинает перечислять Майкл.  
\- Ты уверен, что мы сейчас говорим не про щенка?  
Фассбендер устало потирает морщину над бровью.  
\- Кстати, ты знал, что мужики моются только шампунем?  
\- Догадывался, - уклончиво отвечает МакКуин, стараясь не фыркать в кофе.  
\- Когда ему что-то нравится, он говорит "Милота", а если нет - "Жесть". Он в жизни не читал ничего длиннее телепрограммы.  
Стив сочувственно молчит.  
\- И что ты намереваешься с ним разучить?  
\- Монолог Макбета.  
Стив промахивается чашкой мимо блюдца.  
\- Майкл, по-моему, это безнадежное предприятие, - проникновенно произносит он, с жалостью глядя на дымящего, как сталелитейный завод, Фассбендера. - Артель "Напрасный труд". Если у тебя кризис среднего возраста, то нет ничего, что не мог бы исправить за большие деньги хороший психоаналитик.  
\- Фрейд говорил, что ирландцы - единственный народ, не поддающийся психоанализу.  
\- А Дилан Моран, что все вы выглядите так, будто пытаетесь спрятать другого человека внутри себя. Пора включать внутреннего немца, Майкл. 

В собственную квартиру Майкл заходит уверенной походкой дрессировщика. Ему бы кнут, но ничего, и подручными средствами обойдемся. Если парень не понимает своего счастья...  
Объект дрессуры растянулся на дорогущем кожаном диване перед гигантским HD-телевизором и разве что не урчит. Майкл морщится при виде россыпи крошек и липких кругов от пивных бутылок на когда-то девственно-чистом журнальном столике.  
\- Подставки, Джеймс, - рычит он, и тот подскакивает, как спугнутый кот, пытаясь одновременно вырубить телек и прибрать хаос вокруг себя.  
Майкл молча расстегивает ремень. Джеймс застывает посреди своего броуновского движения, как будто в игре "Морская фигура, замри".  
В тишине отчетливо слышен шелест кожи о ткань петелек.  
Майкл никогда еще не видел у Джеймса такого сосредоточенного взгляда.  
\- Заниматься будем? - хрипит Фассбендер, сжимая ремень повлажневшей ладонью.  
\- Чем? - гипнотическим полушепотом отвечает Джеймс.  
\- Фонетикой, - прокашливается Майкл и опускает руку. Которая почему-то дрожит.  
Притихший Джеймс беззвучно кивает.

Волшебной силы ремня хватает ненадолго, и Майкл серьезно начинает подумывать о розгах. Желательно вымоченных в солевом растворе.  
\- Ты можешь раскрывать рот, когда говоришь?  
\- Меня мамка учила, рот не разевай, не то муха залетит.  
Внутренний немец Фассбендера хочет, чтобы все было по науке, и Майкл уже второй час мучается, демонстрируя карточки с органами речи ( в разрезе) и положением языка при произнесении тех или иных звуков.  
\- Жесть, - тянет Джеймс, переворачивая наглядный материал вверх ногами. - Ну-ка, скажи еще, как там этот звук называется?  
\- Щелевой, - цедит Майкл, который раньше никогда не подозревал, что работа учителем так близка к садо-мазо.  
\- А вот этот?  
\- Шире рот, - хмурится Майкл, - тут написано, чтобы правильно произнести, надо открыть на расстояние двух пальцев, указательного и среднего...  
Джеймс проделывает пальцами и губами такой финт, от которого буква "О" занимает прочное первое место в порно-алфавите Майкла Фассбендера.  
\- Пальцы можно уже вынуть, - наконец сипло произносит он, утирая лоб.  
\- Маайкл, - ноет Джеймс, - я хочу пива. Ну, Маайкл. Эта фонетика вообще не фан. Прям в горле все пересохло.  
\- Я не говорю по-шотландски, - холодно отрезает Фассбендер, которому еще только напиваться в джеймсовой компании не хватало.  
\- По-кор-ней-ше про-шу, - четко и нараспев говорит хитрец, ведь может, когда хочет.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается с неизбежным Майкл. В конце концов, не родился еще тот шотландец, который перепьет ирландца.  
\- А пива нету, - радостно объявляет прискакавший из кухни Джеймс, - зато я нашел вискарь.  
Голова Майкла под силой гравитации и отчаяния с глухим стуком соединяется со столом.

Пить с Джеймсом... головокружительно. Все равно что в детстве до одури кататься на сияющей всеми огнями карусели, уже стемнело и парк опустел, и тошнота подкрадывается к горлу, задница одеревенела, а ты все в восторге сжимаешь бока деревянного коня с облупившимся носом.  
Джеймса так же хочется сжать и заставить уже работать губами и языком для всеобщего удовлетворения.  
Но Джеймс при всей своей уличной наглости еще и крайне доверчивый. И смешной, и не глупый. И поэтому Майкл держит руки на стакане, а не на его бедрах.  
\- Нет, ты правда думаешь, я смогу? - с надеждой вглядывается в него Джеймс. - Актером, взаправду?  
\- Почитай, что выучил, - просит Майкл, прикрывая локтем лицо.  
Джеймс начинает с занудной интонацией школьного чтеца:  
\- "Мы дни за днями шепчем: "Завтра, завтра"...  
\- Погоди, - прерывает его Майкл. - Давай сначала. Забудь про фонетику. Не надо играть, просто расскажи.  
Джеймс молчит, и Майклу страшно, что он попросил слишком много.  
А потом Джеймс начинает говорить.  
Он пробует слова на вкус, некоторые выплевывает с отвращением, другие тянет ласково.  
Он шепчет и кричит, растравляет рану, ему больно, и Майклу больно тоже. А еще стыдно, тоже мне, учитель нашелся, а еще радостно, потому что ему повезло встретить этого мальчика, который обязательно должен выйти на сцену.  
\- А фонетику мы тебе поставим, - и тут он понимает, что все предыдущее произнес вслух, и глаза у Джеймса темнеют, становятся ближе и больше, и так, наверное, чувствует себя спутник, когда на него наваливается вся глубина космоса.  
И если Джеймс хочет изучить органы речи (в разрезе его, Майкла), то такое усердие и прилежание можно только поощрить.


End file.
